Secure electronic commerce offers a way for customers to add or change features in their phone using the convenience of the wireless data service already available in the phone. Moreover, the customer can achieve these goals within minutes and in the comfort of the customer's home or business.
Secure electronic commerce offers many advantages, among them: greater ease of distribution, sale and revenue collection for software-only features; flexible and upgradeable phone platform - this reduces obsolescence; ability to thwart theft of services and cloning; reduced warranty costs in case of software patch updates; and convenience of wireless reprogramming.